


Paid in Full

by orphan_account



Series: Delivery [2]
Category: EastEnders
Genre: Chryed follow-up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building to a Climax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum to Express Delivery

Paid in Full

 

 

“Come on. I thought you said you had lectures.”

Christian was standing over him – fully dressed – a large towel folded neatly across one arm.

“Wh-at?”

“Get up.” With a flourish he pulled the duvet off the bed, leaving Syed exposed, and freezing.

“Don't,” he pleaded, reaching blindly for cover. “I'm sleeping.”

“I'll drop you.” His voice became muffled as he moved away. “I've started the shower...”

 _Why_? Syed wanted to say. He'd been having a lovely, lovely sleep, dreaming of lovely, truly lovely things... Raising his head, squinting, he tried to focus on the tall figure moving efficiently about the room. “Are you going to work or something?”

“No, I'm not going to work,” was the patient reply, “You're going to lectures.”

Syed closed his eyes and curled himself up into a foetal ball. “God is this what it's going to be like being your boyfriend?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” The bed dipped as he sank onto it, reaching out to mess Syed's already messy head. “I will force you out the door each morning – to earn us a living – while I laze about the house all day.”

“Working on your fellatio technique, I hope.”

“Honey.” His mouth was warm against Syed's ear. “Any improvement in my technique would blow your circuits. And you know it.” He nimbly dodged the blow aimed blindly in his general direction, punishing Syed's hubris with a firm, loud slap on the behind. “Up! I mean it. You're not going to use me as an excuse for not going to lectures.”

Syed growled in frustrated protest, but it was cold, and his arse was stinging in a way that was embarrassingly...pleasant. Right. Enough of that, no need to swell that already swollen head any further. “Do not think for one moment that this will be forgotten.” Trying to ignore Christian's grinning stare at his swinging erection he swung off the bed and headed toward the sound of running water.

“Oh, darling, I am _counting_ on it not being forgotten.”

**

He'd been about to leave, bag slung over his shoulder (being the anal sod he was he'd packed his textbooks as well as the toiletries. Well how was he to know that he'd decide that a day spent in bed with Christian eclipsed any and all thoughts of lectures!) happy, bubbling over with it actually, when Christian had stopped him, asked if he wasn't forgetting something and grinning at Syed's perplexed expression pulled him into a toe-curling kiss. “That's to preserve public decency,” he explained, adjusting the collar of Syed's shirt (his shirt, actually). “Later, though, I might not care so much. Just so you know.”

Syed seriously considered saying; 'sod the bloody lecture' pushing him back into the room and asking him to put his money where his mouth was, but Christian read his intention and taking him firmly by the hand closed the door behind them and led him downstairs.

Syed, gritting his teeth, decided that he would most certainly make Christian pay later...

 

**

Okay, so it showed then – having mind-blowing sex for most of the night clearly fucking showed because people kept staring and some even went so far as to _ask_ him if he was alright. What the hell! There he was doing everything he could to be normal, act normal – and it didn't bloody matter – they could clearly see Christian's mark on him!

Wow!

Was he giving off some kind of scent or something, because not only were people staring they were _staring_ ; licking their lips, practically drooling. Yes, he was pretty used to interest being shown, but since he'd had sex with Christian the interest had ramped up several notches, and...changed somehow. Now there were blatant leers (not just from guys) and pretty blatant propositions – even though no-one had (yet) come right out and said words to that effect. He felt somewhat 'assaulted' by the level of interest, but also astonished, intrigued...flattered.

Is that what happened when your sexuality came online? Okay then. Good to know.

Couldn’t help thinking that it was a damn good thing he _hadn't_ know this before. Things would have been so much more complicated had he had this awareness prior to meeting Christian.

 

**

Normal was usually easy for him to access.

Not today.

All day _normal_ felt like it was somewhere back in a majestic hotel room, in the arms of an incredible guy. Where he was – at Uni, sitting through boring lectures – was not normal.

Normal had changed postcodes.

And did he fucking _care_? Did he heck as like.

**

“I've been making my way to and from uni for oh two fucking years now, Christian. I do not need you to pick me up-”

“So, you're done? Be there in five.” He rang off.

Syed stared at the silent phone in annoyance, trying to ignore the tell-tale flutter low in his belly.

Okay, he'd wait for the sod, but they would have to have a serious talk...

**

Christian let him up for air, but _he_ hadn't quite finished yet... And no he _didn’t_ care that they were in the car-park, in full view of anyone who happened to be looking in their direction, he wanted _more_ , so pulled him back, mouth demanding, tongue even more so.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Syed.” His voice was low, hoarse and if his words had been meant to put the brakes on Syed's lust, well he'd have to seriously work on that – totally ineffectual. Someone should probably tell him.

“Don't fucking talk, just drive.” To encourage him Syed placed a firm, greedy hand on the cock he could clearly see showing interest in proceedings. “There is only one thing I want you to do with that mouth – and at no point does it involve the formation of words.” He gave an encouraging squeeze. “So. Just. Fucking. Drive.”

It was pretty interesting watching Christian do his best to obey.

And he did _try_ , it was just that for some reason he appeared to have misplaced most of his higher brain functions.

Syed watched impatiently as he sought to get them home in one piece.

 

**

So, he liked tying Christian's hands and then sucking him off. What of it? Liked bringing him to the brink and then letting him down; liked straddling Christian's shoulders and sliding his cock deep and slow into his eager mouth.

And so what if he liked teasing his own arsehole while Christian watched in frustration, used his own hands to pull his cheeks apart, letting him have a good look, but not touch? So what if he then lay Christian flat on his belly, spread his thighs and wanked as he tickled Christian's hole with his tongue; teasing Christian, teasing _himself_ by his denial of further exploration? So what if he then lay full length on Christian's back and rubbed his entire body slowly over him, ensuring that his cock nestled in between the tight buttocks, teasing almost much as the flickering tongue, but never giving them what they both craved?

No-one's business, was it?

Sex was so fucking _intimate_ , said so much about a person, how you _felt_ about a person, didn't know how it could _ever_ be with anyone you didn't feel that way about.

Sex did feel new, but at no point had it ever felt awkward or wrong or something he could ever _get_ wrong. He felt that way about the things Christian did to him too. Every single fucking thing had felt good, felt just so fucking spot on. It was as though they could literally read each other's thoughts, unerringly sense each other's deepest desire.

He had never believed that having someone fuck your mouth could feel so good, be so incredibly arousing, or that returning the favour could be an act of tenderness, of love. Everything they seemed to do in bed became an expression of ...feeling. He had no right to speak of _love_ , but there was deep feeling there, of that there was no question.

Of course he was inexperienced: maybe sex _always_ felt that way, but inexperienced as he may have been his instincts were pretty well-developed and he instinctively knew that sex was definitely not like this for most people.

 

**

“You alright?” Syed was rubbing Christina's reddened wrists with tender concern.

“Silk ties, Syed?” He didn't even pretend not to be rolling his eyes. “You should definitely stay far, far away from BDSM dungeons if you think that would even leave a mark.”

“Oh sorry for showing a bit of concern.” He released him and folded his arms, lips pursed in faux annoyance.

“Oh you look so pretty when you sulk.” Christian bounced a finger off his nose.

Syed batted the hand away. “Get lost, I'm not talking to you.”

“Well that' s a relief, actually. I was pretty sure we were going to have some type of post-coital post mortem and,” Sighing deeply he slid down into a prone position. “I'm absolutely fucking wrung out.”

“You what? I did all the fucking work!”

“Receiving takes a lot out of a guy.”

Unable to think of a suitable reply Syed kept staring. Christian had his eyes closed and Syed noticed again how long his lashes were. He reached out a hand and touched his face. “Thank you.”

Christian's eyes opened and though he stared back at Syed didn't say anything for a long time.

Syed was reminded of a moment during their lovemaking, when they'd shared a similarly silent communion.

He knew now, as he'd known then, exactly what Christian was telling him.

“You're welcome.” He didn't smile, didn't look away and Syed knew it was his turn to 'speak'.

Reaching down he kissed Christian on the nose then encouraged him to close his eyes so he could drop a kiss on each eyelid.

He'd never actually thought about it before, but now he was here couldn't imagine giving that type of kiss to anyone he wasn't completely crazy about.

It was pretty mental, of course, to know you were maybe sort of in love with someone because you'd think that kissing their eyelids and their nose was a clearer indication of deep feeling than the most passionate snog.

But guess what?

He'd heard that lunatics had way more fun...


End file.
